Friends Can Fall Out of the Sky
by Roziela
Summary: Someone falls out of the sky, no details until you read it! It's rather short anyways.
1. A boy

Percy fell out of the sky and landed somewhere. _Where am I?_ he thought. _Whatever._ He started walking around randomly.

Percy wasn't looking where he was going and crashed into a boy about his age, seventeen. That boy had shoulder-length slightly curly blonde hair and was wearing what could be described as cool black clothes.

"Hey watch where you are going!" the boy said.

"What, or you'll punch me?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Oh, wait, you don't look familiar. I was sure there was only one other person here. It wasn't you."

Percy was a nice person, so he introduced himself. "Hi. I'm Percy. I kind of fell out of the sky after being blown from a volcano."

"And you're still alive?" the boy looked impressed. "My name is Anakin, pleased to meet you."

Just then someone called out, "Anakin?"

"Oh that's my Master calling me, I better go now." Anakin turned to leave.

Percy said, "Wait. Since I am at this random place and I have no idea where I am, can I go with you?"

"Sure," Anakin replied. "My Master is about six miles away, I'm going to be running. Hope you can catch up!"

"Wait six miles and you can hear him?"

"He's probably using a voice amplifier and my hearing is pretty awesome."

"Okay," Percy said.

Anakin turned and ran off. Percy did his best to follow, though Anakin was a rather fast runner. When Percy became tired after running for four miles, he saw some nearby water and summoned it, renewing his strength.

Half an hour later they saw some metal thing, or at least it looked like one to Percy.

"Anakin, who is this?" the person standing there asked.

"My new friend who fell out of the sky, Percy."

"Well Percy would you like to come with us?" Seeing the question in Percy's eyes he added, "This is a ship, so we can go to a different planet."

"Okay," Percy said again. They boarded the metal thing called a ship, wait weren't ships supposed to be in the water? Then the ship flew off into space.

"Percy, you might want to buckle up. We're entering hyperspace and please, ask questions later, you should buckle up otherwise you will get a nasty bruise and maybe broken bones."

Percy nodded and buckled up. A few minutes later all Percy could see was streaks of blue.

"Those are stars," Anakin explained. "And hyperspace is just a term for a dimension where it is faster to travel to other planets through space."

"Wait different planets? Like Jupiter and Mars?" Percy winced at the Roman names of the gods.

"No, what are you talking about?"

"Just uninhabitable planets in the solar system I live in."

Anakin looked at his 'Master.' Perhaps they are from a different universe? Or past the Outer Rim?" Turning to Percy he said, "You fell out of the sky, right? Means external forces are at work, maybe not related to our galaxy."

 **Is this story interesting enough? I will continue it in the future, maybe one or two weeks. Since I don't like to concentrate (I would make a horrible Jedi) it takes a while to write, and I usually don't write more than 500 words.**

 **\- Kilada**


	2. A friend

Sometime later they landed on another uninhabited planet. Anakin randomly asked Percy, "Do you know about swordfighting?"

"Huh?" Percy asked, caught slightly off guard. "Please repeat that?"

"I asked you whether you knew how to sword fight," Anakin said, wondering if maybe he had said the wrong term? After all, he didn't really remember what the term was. He was pretty sure it was 'sword fighting' though.

"Oh, yeah. I have a sword," Percy said, taking out his pen. "You?"

"Yep," Anakin replied, taking out his lightsaber hilt. "So you have a ... pen," Anakin was sure it was called that.

"And you have some weird metal thingy," Percy said. "Are you sure this isn't a throwing contest? Cuz if you throw that at me I can probably hit it away."

Anakin raised his eyebrows. "I don't think I will miss."

"You can try to hit me," Percy said.

"Do or do not there is no try," Anakin said, quoting Yoda. "That was just something one of the Council members said. Ready?"

"Yes," Percy replied. "On the count of three? One, two, three!"

Anakin threw his lightsaber at Percy (why would you anyways). Percy ducked, but Anakin used the Force to retrieve it.

"How?" Percy trailed off.

Anakin threw the lightsaber again, using the Force to avoid Percy's ducking and pen swinging.

"Got you!" Anakin said triumphantly. "Now can we sword fight, or do you want to throw yours?"

"I'll throw. The sword." Percy uncapped his pen. Then he threw it at Anakin, with the blade spinning extremely fast. Anakin just caught the handle like it was a piece of cake. Or something because you can't really catch cake, Percy thought.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked. "Catching the handle, I mean."

"My cool powers," Anakin said with a slight smile. He looked at the sword. "Anaklusmos?"

"Riptide," Percy said. "I have cool powers too, you know."

"For example?" Anakin asked.

"I can control water," Percy said mysteriously. He summoned some nearby water, made it into a ball, and shot it at Anakin. Anakin made a pushing gesture and the water ball was diverted around some sort of shield.

"So that's you power?" Percy asked. "Invisible shields against water?"

"No," Anakin said more mysteriously than Percy. "But you will find out soon. Friends?"

Percy nodded. "Friends."

 **Where the title comes into play. :)**

 **\- Kilada**


End file.
